


Poisoned Coffee

by TheRK100Model



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Could be triggering, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, henrys a dick, like more than normal, wheatdos?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRK100Model/pseuds/TheRK100Model
Summary: TW: slight kidnapping, murder, spiking a drink, poison, slight abuseShe walked into the dark, perfectly clean room which had vegetation growing out of the cracks in the walls. It had been only a few months since they both got put into these robots and it was already torture for Her. She found him sitting in a chair turned from Her as if waiting for something.
Kudos: 3





	Poisoned Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOSH THIS TOOK A WHILE  
> but hey here it is

She walked into the dark, perfectly clean room which had vegetation growing out of the cracks in the walls. It had been only a few months since they both got put into these robots and it was already torture for Her. She found him sitting in a chair turned from Her as if waiting for something. 

"..Cave?" She called out to him as he turned around.

"Caroline! What a pleasure." He said in his usual smug tone he used when talking to Her.

"I'm not Caroline anymore." That wasn't the full truth. Sure, She didn't go by Caroline anymore, but part of Her  _ was  _ still Caroline. 

"Grab me a drink would ya?"

"Nor am I your assistant."

He rose from his chair and quickly walked over to Her. He was much taller than Her but was She intimidated? Not quite.

"If I say your my assistant, your my assistant. Got it?" His tone was slowly rising. She still wasn't scared though, She had already been through this countless times before.

"Let go of me." She managed to keep Her calm demeanor but part of Her was still panicking, even She had to admit.

"Do you understand what I'm saying woman!" He was near to yelling at this point. The sooner She could escape this situation, the better. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, She managed to yank away from his tight grasp and walked out of the room cautiously.

She grabbed a mug from the worn down cupboard in the clean, white kitchen and turned on the kettle. She went over to the locked cupboard and hastily unlocked the cupboard. Inside were dozens of poisons, Arsenic, Cyanotoxin, you name it, it was there. She grabbed a small bottle which read "MAITOTOXIN: EXTREMELY LETHAL"

_ Perfect.  _ She thought. She turned the bottle over to find information about the poison. It read: "MAITOTOXIN: HANDLE WITH EXTREME CARE. LESS THAN 1 NANOGRAM CAN KILL WITHIN MINUTES" She smiled to Herself before preparing the coffee for him with  _ one last finishing touch _ .

She walked into the room again to find him sitting at his chair working on something, just like the old days before this whole thing happened.

"Cave." She said with Her usual tone. He looked up from his work, but didn't look at Her and just continued working. She put his coffee on his desk and left as soon as She heard him drinking it. She went to the lab to watch the scientist work on some new cores they were going to test out on one of them, hopefully him. The scientists in their white lab coats were discussing something while looking carefully at blueprints. She soon went back to Her chamber after she got bored which doesn’t take much.

The next day came and She slowly opened the door and walked down the dark hall into his chamber. The door creaked as She opened it and found Her plan had worked  _ perfectly _ . His body was slumped over his desk with paper spread out all over his desk. It looked like he had been working on something big for days. After examining his body for a bit to make sure he was positively dead, She quietly crept out of the room to Her chamber and continued making Her tests as usual.

She heard the scientist rushing down the hall past Her chamber to find their boss. They wouldn’t have seen him in a while after all, so of course those blundering idiots would be concerned. After a while She heard murmuring outside Her door before a scientist walked in.

“Rattmann wants to see you, GLaDOS.” She turned around and found Henry standing in the doorway holding a run-down clipboard writing something down with a pen.

“Why does  _ he  _ want to see me?” She asked Henry. Out of all the people who would’ve wanted to see Her, why him? Henry shrugged at this before continuing to write on his clipboard. She slowly rised from Her chair and walked down the hall following Henry. They walked into the room with Caves dead body still in the exact same position She left it in. Rattmann was standing in front of his dead body with his hands behind his back. Henry closed the door behind him and left leaving Her and Rattmann in the same room.

“Rattmann, you wanted to see me?” Her mind was racing. Did he know it was Her? What would he do? She knew it was uncommon for Her to panic but, well, She was panicking.

“GLaDOS.” He didn’t have his normal tone to his voice, he sounded more serious than usual. “One question, did you kill him.”

She obviously had to lie to get out of this situation, which She was very good at. She paused for a few seconds before responding. “No. And even if I  _ did _ , why would you care?”

Rattmann looked down before saying, “He was one of the first friends I had. I know he was probably terrible to you but… forget it.” He pushed past Her and walked out of the room, leaving Her in the room with Cave's dead body. She wondered why no one had bothered to remove his body, but She soon left the room after Rattmann left.

Over the next few days the facility was uncomfortably quiet. Without Cave there you barely heard anything going on. She was quietly working in Her chamber working on tests when She heard footsteps down the hall passing Her chamber. She paused for a minute as She heard murmuring from the room Cave died in. footsteps came back down the hall and stopped about where the door to Her chamber would be. They soon left and She continued working. A few hours later She felt something hit the back of Her head  _ hard _ . She was soon knocked unconscious after that. 

She woke up in a room with blinding lights which, the more She looked at it, looked like an interrogation room. She looked around and soon realised that Her hands were tied behind Her back. She was sitting in an old wooden chair which was full of splinters. She tried to free Her hands before a scientist walked in. Her vision was still blurry but if She had to guess, that scientist would be Henry.

“So, GLaDOS. Or should I say, _you murderer.”_ The voice, who She couldn’t tell if it was Rattmann or Henry at this point, sounded extremely annoyed. Or was serious the better word? She couldn’t think straight at all. She then realised She had an IV connected through Her arm. She tried to glance over to it but could barely move Her head. She felt… oddly _numb_.

“Well, are you going to say anything Caroline?” Her head dropped and She was unconscious once again.

She woke up with Her hands still tied behind Her back but not as light-headed. She looked through the window and saw a few scientists She recognised, including Rattmann. One of the scientists, whose face She couldn’t see, walked into the room She was in.

“Can you talk.” She quickly realised the scientist was Henry. Starting to understand what was going on, She then spoke.

“Mhm.” She replied. Her vision was slowly coming back, and as She focused. She got blinded instantly by the fluorescent lights. She dropped Her head and continued talking. “Why am I here?”

“This is an interrogation room.”

“Well I’m not dumb.”

There was an awkward silence between Her and Henry. After a few seconds, he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Where were you the night he was killed?"

_ Great.  _ She's going to have to lie. Luckily, that was something She did quite a lot.

"I was in my chamber testing, like normal." She managed to keep Her calm, monotone voice She usually had. Henry started to write on his clipboard before continuing.

"So… we noticed the Maitotoxin went missing that night. Anything to say?"

_ Great. They noticed. _

"I don't know where it went Henry. Like I said, I was in my chamber testing the whole time."

He kept writing on his clipboard before going behind Her. She thought he was going to unite the ropes holding Her hand together. Oh boy She was wrong.

"We're going to have to keep you here for a few days." He went to the other side of the glass and murmured something to the other scientists, before She became unconscious again.

She woke up what She assumed was a few hours later with Her wrists still wrapped in rope. She felt the same lightheadedness as before. After a few seconds of trying to keep Her balance, She fell back onto the wall, sinking onto the floor. Her body hitting the floor made a loud ‘thud’ and when She hit the ground, Her head dropped. She heard a  _ click _ and then the door opened. She barely looked up before She realised who it was. He sighed before speaking.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but, I’m sorry C- .. GLaDOS.”

“You were going to call me Caroline weren’t you.”

There was no doubt he, no,  _ Douglas _ ,  was still deeply attached to the Caroline side of Her. So much so he sometimes slipped up and called Her Caroline.

“I’m  _ so  _ sorry. I- I didn’t think they’d do  _ this  _ to you. I just thought they were going to stick with they’re original pla-”

“What was it.” Judging by his words, it was most likely much better than this.

"Well.." He hesitated. "They were just going to put some cores on you to regulate your behaviour, or that's what they told me."

"Get out." She really didn't want to deal with him at any moment, let alone now, especially with the state She was in. 

"Wh-"

"GET OUT!"

Doug quickly left after that. She slumped against the wall to rethink everything. How did they even catch Her? Sure, She  _ was  _ a suspect, but they barely had any proof. 

The next few days were extremely boring. After a few days, She got the energy back to keep Her balance long enough to walk around. She still had Her hands tied but the scientists didn't mind Her walking around the section they were in where they could keep an eye on Her to make sure She didn't do anything suspicious. They had been investigating his body for at least a few days now, it was honestly really excessive. 

When She was walking around one day, She stumbled across someone She had never seen before. Tall, blonde hair which never seemed to stay neat, and of course, the bright blue eyes. He was wearing a white collared shirt with a blue tie that day, well, that's what he wore all the time.

"Oh, hello!" He said. "I'm Wheatley, and you are?" Huh, Wheatley. Weird name, most common as a last name, but She could go with it.

"I'm GLaDOS." She replied. He studied Her for a moment, looking Her up and down. 

"Well, nice to meet you GLaDOS!" He soon hurried off into a different room as She continued with Her walk.

As She was walking around the sector, She stumbled across Wheatley again talking to one of the scientists. He was using a ton of hand signals and looked as if he was explaining something. He paused for a second and looked back at Her. He stared for a few seconds before going back to talking to the scientist. She quickly left back to the room She was assigned, wondering when She would be able to leave this stupid place.

A few hours later, She heard a knock on the door.

“GLaDOS?”

She immediately recognised the voice as Wheatley’s. She wondered why he was there, before saying he could open the door. He slowly opened the door and stepped through cautiously, as if he was fearful for his life. He looked around the room before sitting down with Her, fidgeting with his fingers.

“What’s your issue?” She asked him, staring intently at him.

“Nothing… I was just lonely, you know?” He responded looking down at his hands.

“What did you want.” She said as he sharply looked straight up at Her.

“I was going to tell you something…” he paused for a minute recollecting his thoughts. “But it was probably nothing, since I can’t remember it anymore.” He chuckled lightly.

“You really have some  _ serious _ memory problems don’t you?”

“Yeah, I guess..” he said smiling at Her.

He soon got up and left after that, leaving Her with Her thoughts. They're going to find out it was Her eventually, and She didn’t think they were going to release Her until they found the culprit. She sighed before getting up and pacing around the cold bland room. She tried to fight against the ropes binding her wrists together, but to no avail. 

The next day She kept trying to free herself of the ropes before She heard a knock at the door. No one spoke so she shouted for them to come in and a scientist came in. When she looked up at them, she immediately knew who it was. It was Henry.

“Unfortunately GLaDOS, we found out who the culprit was.” He said. She looked up at him saying nothing as he continued. “Come with me.” He came over to Her and grabbed her arm, before She yanked her arm away. He looked at Her with a severe look on his face, before grabbing the ropes on Her wrists and dragging Her.

She and him ended up in a dark, ominous looking room with devices everywhere and wires running across the cold, tiled floor. Henry hooked Her up to a machine with Her wrists being held up against her will. There were about a dozen scientists in the room all on computers, murmuring words to each other. She watched them carefully trying to listen to their conversations, before they quietened down. She looked at all the monitors around her showing strings of binary code scrolling at an extremely fast pace as Henry whispered something to one of the scientists, before she felt a sharp  _ shock  _ in her entire body.

The pain went on for what seemed like hours, but She knew it would’ve been only a few minutes that had passed. She quickly realised what they were doing to Her, they were shutting Her down. She tried to struggle against the cords but She didn’t have the energy to. After what would’ve been 10 minutes, Her head dropped as she shut down.


End file.
